List of Ryanland over-the-air television networks
In Ryanland, for most of the history of broadcasting, there were only three or four major national broadcasting networks. From 1975-1980 these were CTV, RTN, ERC, and TEN. From 1980-1986, the national networks were ABC, CBS, and NBC. Today, more than 20 nationwide broadcasting networks exist. The largest broadcast networks are the traditional Big three television networks (CTV, RTN and ERC). Many other large networks exist, however, notably RBC (formerly DC and TheRN) MyTV and the upcoming GenerationTV. RBC has just a fraction of a percentage point fewer households reached than the Big Three, and is therefore often considered a peer to CTV, RTN and ERC. Most media outlets now include RBC in what they refer to as the "Big Four" television networks. Broadcast networks in the United States can be divided into three categories: *Commercial broadcasting networks (which air English-language programming to a general audience). Example: CBS *United Kingdom broadcasting networks. Example: BBC1 *Educational and other non-commercial broadcasting networks (which air English- and some foreign-language programming, intended to be educational or otherwise of a sort not found on commercial television). Example: RSN Each network sends its signal to many local TV stations across the country. These local stations then air the "network feed," and millions of households across the country tune in. In the case of the largest networks, the signal is sent to over 200 TV stations. In the case of the smallest networks, the signal may be sent to just a dozen or fewer stations. There are an estimated 115.9 million television households in Ryanland as of the 2010-2011 TV season. Table of broadcast networks All of the networks listed below operate a number of terrestrial television stations. In addition, several of these networks are also aired on cable and satellite services. English-language American commercial over-the-air television networks *CTV (originally Cleverbest Television) The nations third largest commercial network. CTV has over 200 affiliate stations and airs original programming, international programming from the US, news and sports every week. *RTN (originally Reality Television Network) The nation's second-largest commercial network, RTN has over 200 affiliate stations and airs original programming, US programming, reality shows and news seven days a week. Almost all RTN stations air local newscasts. For most of its existence, RTN has been the nation's most watched network. *ERC (originally Entertainment Ryanland Channel) The nation's largest and oldest commercial network, ERC has over 200 affiliate stations and airs original programming, US Programming, sports, and news seven days a week. Almost all ERC stations air local newscasts. *RBC (originally formed from DC and TheRN and originally called Ryanland Broadcasting Company) The nation's fourth-largest commercial network, RBC has nearly 200 affiliate stations and airs original programming, US programming, sports, and news seven days a week, programming two hours each night in prime time (three hours on Sundays), along with the optional Saturday morning kids programming block. Almost all RBC stations air local newscasts. *MyTV (originally called DTV). The nation's fifth-largest commercial network, MyTV has approximately 100 affiliate stations in the top 100 television markets, and cable operations and digital subchannel operations in smaller television markets. The network airs two hours of original programming in primetime Monday-Friday, and a children's block called MyKids on Saturday mornings. Some MyTV affiliates air local newscasts, sometimes produced by another station in the market. *GenerationTV is a network owned by Ryan Broadcasting, which also owns RBC. It premiered in April 2011 and currently airs mostly original programming with an exception of a couple US shows Currently, GenTV fills two hours of primetime Monday-Friday. Some GenerationTV affiliates air local newscasts, sometimes produced by another station in the market. Nicknames of major American networks as slang language are as follows: *CTV: "The Big Network" or "The Big C" *RTN: "Reality Network" or "Real Thing". *ERC: "Old But New" (due to the fact it's the oldest main network, but it airs younger programming). *RBC: "Ryan's Network" or "Younger One" (as it is very new and is owned by Ryan Crim himself) *MyTV: "Mine" *RSN: "Education Capital" *GenerationTV: "New Generation" *DC defunct: "Drama Network" for its dramatic approach or "cool network" (younger people were the networks regular visitors) *The RN defunct: "Backstage Network" (after the network's small popularity)